Myself
by Kyuushirou
Summary: [KaiShin] Kaito yang hampir gila karena kehabisan ide untuk memberi Shinichi sebuah hint, memutuskan untuk langsung menyatakan perasaannya./"Aku menyukaimu Shinichi! Berkencanlah denganku!"—sekali-kali Shinichi yang menjahili Kaito tak apa kan?—dan Shinichi pun berakhir 'dimakan' Kaito akibat keusilannya./Rated T semi M?/Mind to review?


**Detective Conan bukan milik saya! Kalau milik saya sudah kujadikan anime humu #plak**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), EYD, bahasa campur aduk,** _ **yaoi**_ **dan kesalahan lain.**

 **Rated : T semi M?**

 **Myself © Kyuushirou**

* * *

Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran terbawa angin melayang-layang di sepanjang jalan. Deretan pohon sakura yang berjajar rapih di tepi jalan pun terlihat seakan melambai-lambai seirama dengan gerakan angin. Matahari yang baru terbit menyalurkan kehangatannya ke seluruh bumi diiringi dengan kicauan burung yang menyambut pagi hari. Awan-awan pun ikut memeriahkan lukisan langit dengan gerakannya yang lambat.

Suasana pagi yang cukup cerah menambah semangat orang-orang untuk segera memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Berbagai tegur sapa terdengar pelan di antara hembusan angin yang lembut. Beberapa siswa tengah asyik berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan di trotoar. Ekspresi mereka nampak berbeda-beda ada yang senang, malas, semangat dan sedih mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka untuk bersekolah.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang agak acak-acakan terlihat berjalan santai ke sekolahnya seraya melihat beberapa siswa baru di sepanjang jalan. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil terus berjalan dengan ekspresi datar.

Meski guguran kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan dengan indahnya, sang _brunette_ sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah mencari sebuah ide. Dirinya yang sudah kehabisan ide hanya bisa merengut sebal. Dia bingung tetang hal apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Suasana pagi yang hangat beserta semilir angin yang lembut pun sama sekali tak membantu pemuda itu untuk tenang—di dalam hatinya hanya terdapat rasa gundah yang membuatnya kacau.

Sebenarnya, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah hal sepele. Dirinya hanya tinggal mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung pada orang yang ia sukai dan berhenti memberikan sebuah _hint_.

Namun apa daya, prinsip dan sikapnya hanya bisa berbuat seperti itu—lagi pula jika ia langsung menyatakan perasaannya ia sedikit ketakutan jika ditolak—memang terkesan pengecut tapi dirinya benar-benar tidak ingin hal yang ia mulai sejak setahun lamanya menjadi hancur dalam beberapa detik—dirinya tidak bisa memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi jika 'dia' menjauhinya. Dari pada seperti itu lebih baik dia hilang ingatan saja!

Banyak hal yang telah dirinya lakukan pada orang yang ia suka, namun orang itu tidak peka sama sekali. Padahal profesi 'dia' adalah seorang detektif! Dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sang detektif—mungkin salahnya sendiri karena ia terkenal akan sifat usil dan suka bercanda. Jadi saat dirinya memberikan banyak _hint_ pada 'dia' semuanya cuma dianggap lelucon. Oh, rasanya ia ingin terjun dari atas tebing saat mengingat ribuan rencananya yang sudah gagal selama setahun—ia menangis lebay—dalam imajiner tentunya.

Dia—Kuroba Kaito—mendengus pelan saat manik _indigo_ -nya menatap gerbang sekolah.

Saat pertama kali melihat Kudo Shinichi—orang yang ia suka—adalah sejak dirinya bertemu di kelas yang sama—mungkin teori cinta pada pandangan pertama ada benarnya—dan Kaito sangat merutuki hal itu!

Sejak saat itu, ia sering mendekati Shinichi. Awalnya Shinichi selalu terkesan sebal, kesal dan ketus saat dirinya berusaha untuk mengajak ngobrol—bahkan ia sering diusir oleh sang detektif karena dianggap hama. Wajar saja, Shinichi itu orangnya sangat pendiam, arogan dan suka menyendiri. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya pun tampak enggan untuk berbicara dengan Shinichi—kecuali orang-orang dari klub sepak bola yang selalu mendapat respon positif dari Shinichi karena sepak bola adalah olahraga favoritnya.

Karena rencananya untuk mendekati Shinichi dengan cara biasa gagal, ia pun menggunakan trik sulap dan keusilannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Shinichi. Bagi seorang detektif seperti dia, Shinichi cukup tertarik untuk menemukan trik yang Kaito pakai. Sejak saat itu, keduanya menjadi seorang sahabat baik sampai sekarang.

Kembali pada rasa galau-nya, Kaito tambah _bete_ saat melihat sekolahnya berdiri kokoh di depannya. Entah kenapa dirinya sangat malas sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah setelah liburan kenaikan kelas. Murid-murid kelas satu yang baru pun tidak ada yang menarik seperti Shinichi—terima kasih pada kejeniusannya hingga dirinya bisa mengingat semua wajah murid-murid di sekolahnya.

Kaito mendengus kesal pada otaknya, kenapa disaat seperti ini kejeniusannya tidak bisa dipakai?—gerutunya pada diri sendiri—sepertinya Kaito sedang dalam mode _eror_ hingga mengajak bicara otaknya sendiri.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, semua siswa berbondong-bondong untuk baris di lapangan. Mereka saling mengobrol tentang kehidupan baru mereka baik di sekolah atau di kelas baru. Kaito yang sama sekali tidak tertarik pada upacara tahun baru itu, memilih untuk membolos dan pergi ke belakang sekolah.

Kaito memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon sambil memandang guguran kelopak sakura di musim semi. Warna pink-nya terlihat memutih akibat sinar matahari yang menyinarinya.

Pemandangan di sini memang sangat indah namun sayangnya hal ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi hatinya yang bila digambarkan hanya ada warna kelabu diiringi kondisi suram.

Mungkin _option_ terakhir dari rencananya harus ia gunakan.

"Memilih membolos di hari pertama sekolah, Kaito?"

Sebuah suara yang Kaito kenal reflek membuat tubuhnya menegang kaget. Uh, di sini ia malah mendengar suara Shinichi, pasti kepalanya sedang eror atau _server_ -nya sedang jaringan— _what?_

"Oi! Kaito?"

Suara tersebut meninggi. Kaito masih fokus pada bunga sakura.

—duk!

Sebuah _note_ kecil memukul kepala Kaito hingga sang pesulap tersadar dari lamunannya.

Manik _indigo_ -nya membulat sempurna saat melihat Shinichi yang sedang berdiri di depannya—dengan _background_ guguran kelopak bunga sakura dan sinar matahari pagi yang membuat wajah Shinichi terlihat berkilau dan memberikan kesan imut seperti seorang malaikat jatuh—Kaito berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'menerjang' Shinichi saat itu juga.

"Shi-Shinichi?" Kaito masih menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Shinichi memandang Kaito dengan wajah heran dan segera menyimpan _note_ -nya ke dalam saku.

"Kau juga bolos? Biasanya kan jika ada upacara seperti ini kau akan menggunakan trik sulapmu untuk menganggu para murid, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," Shinichi menganalisis tingkah Kaito dengan mode 'detektif'nya.

Kaito terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada murid-murid baru jika aku memberi mereka baju binatang di upacara pertama mereka."

Shinichi menyipitkan matanya tak percaya, namun ia memilih untuk tidak berkata apapun jika itu keinginan Kaito.

Sejujurnya Shinichi sudah tahu perasaan Kaito padanya, namun karena rasa kesalnya pada Kaito yang selalu mengubah bajunya menjadi kostum binatang; gaun; baju sailor dan hal-hal berbau feminim lainnya membuat Shinichi terus berpura-pura tidak tahu untuk membalas dendam dan menikmati ekspresi galau dari sahabatnya itu—sadis juga Shinichi.

Ketika ia melihat tingkah Kaito yang tidak seperti biasanya dan terlihat seperti orang yang hampir gila—ia pun merasa sedikit bersalah dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktingnya. Atas alasan itulah dirinya yang notabene-nya jarang melanggar hukum malah tidak mengikuti upacara untuk bertemu dengan Kaito.

Suasana pun menjadi hening seketika. Hembusan angin adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di telinga mereka. Bersamaan dengan angin itu, surai cokelat mereka berdua ikut menari-nari mengikuti irama angin—mengabaikan pemiliknya yang sedang diam berfokus pada pikirannya masing-masing.

Kaito memantapkan hatinya, ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan—sepertinya ia memang harus mengutarakannya secara langsung.

"Shinichi..., ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," Kaito menatap Shinichi lekat dengan pandangan serius.

Shinichi menoleh, menunggu Kaito melanjutkan perkataannya—dalam hati ia tersenyum senang, akhirnya si pesulap usil itu mau mengatakan perasaanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Shinichi! Berkencanlah denganku!" sang pesulap berkata tegas dengan nada serius. Bola matanya terlihat serius memandang Shinichi.

Shinichi menyeringai kecil—meski tak terlihat oleh Kaito—lalu ia memasang wajah malas bin datar andalannya. "Maaf, aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku suka," jawabnya sambil memasukan lengannya ke dalam saku.

Mendengar perkataan yang paling tak ingin Kaito dengar mendadak membuatnya mematung dan penasaran. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Shinichi sudah menyukai seseorang. "Eh? Siapa?" tanya Kaito polos—melupakan fakta bahwa hatinya seharusnya hancur.

" _Myself_ ," Shinichi menjawab datar dengan pose meyakinkan, ia sedikit menyeringai dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang langsung bergubrak ria.

Kaito memandang kepergian Shinichi dengan pandangan aneh. Sudah satu tahun penuh dirinya berusaha menyatakan perasaannya dan ia kalah dengan diri Shinichi? Maksudnya apa?

Entah kenapa rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan malah berganti dengan rasa heran; bingung; tak mengerti dan ekspresi _confused_ lainnya. Namun dirinya sedikit lega, jika Shinichi mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai dirinya sendiri—Kaito merinding memikirkannya, Shinichi normal kan?—maka ia masih memiliki peluang untuk mendapatkan hati sang detektif.

Ia bangun dari posisi duduknya. Saat bola matanya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah bunga mawar merah dan secarik kertas kecil, keningnya berkerut heran. Kaito mengambil bunga mawar itu dan membaca isi dari kertas kecil tersebut.

.

おれもすきだ, バカイト [Ore mo suki da, baKaito]

-シンイチ [Shinichi]

.

Melihat isi kertas tersebut senyuman Kaito mengembang, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Shinichi bisa mengusilinya sampai sejauh ini—bahkan membuat dirinya nampak seperti orang gila karena galau.

Jika Kaito bertemu lagi dengan Shinichi berdua dan di tempat sepi. Pasti Kaito akan membuat Shinichi 'berantakan' dan terus menyerukan namanya dibalik tindihannya—pikirnya mesum.

.

.

.

 **Omake,**

Kaito menarik lengan Shinichi dan menghempaskan sang detektif ke atas kasur. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram lengan sang detektif agar tidak kabur dari genggamannya.

"Shin-chan?" Kaito berbisik lembut di telinga Shinichi hingga membuat sang detektif merinding geli. "Bersiaplah~"

Sang pesulap mulai mengendus leher Shinichi seraya menciumnya lembut. Ia menyeringai lebar saat mendengar sebuah lenguhan lolos dari mulut Shinichi. Ia terus mencium dalam leher sang detektif sambil sesekali menjilatnya. Ketika desahan Shinichi makin terdengar keras, ia sengaja menggigit perpotongan leher sang detektif hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan.

Dengan wajah memerah Shinichi mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara memalukan yang seenaknya dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar terbawa dengan permainan Kaito hingga pikirannya terasa kosong. Meski otaknya meminta untuk berhenti, tubuhnya malah merespon baik setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sang pesulap.

Puas menikmati area bahu dan leher. Kaito dengan cepat mengklaim bibir Shinichi hingga membuat sang detektif membelakakan mata terkejut, lambat laun Shinichi pun menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati ciuman tersebut. Sang pesulap yang merasakan Shinichi yang tengah menikmati ciumannya mulai menggerakan bibirnya secara sensual dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membuka sela bibir sang detektif.

Shinichi yang pikirannya sedang tak fokus dengan mudahnya menyambut lidah itu dengan membuka mulutnya. Dirinya bisa merasakan lidah Kaito yang mengabsen tiap giginya dan mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Tidak hanya itu, Kaito juga ikut menggoda lidah Shinichi untuk berduel bersamanya.

Ciuman basah pun tercipta diantara mereka untuk menentukan siapa yang paling mendominasi—yang tentunya dimenangkan Kaito.

Saat keduanya membutuhkan oksigen, pagutan mereka terlepas menyisakan saliva yang masih terhubung. Napas mereka memburu dengan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat.

Kaito yang melihat Shinichi sedang terngengah-engah dengan wajah bak tomat dan bibirnya yang memerah akibat ciuman liarnya—membuat pikirannya makin terpenuhi dengan rasa ingin _memiliki_. Padahal, niat awalnya hanya untuk menghukum sang detektif yang telah membuat dirinya hampir gila. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Kaito sudah menginginkan hal ini sejak lama.

Bibir Kaito dengan cepat kembali tersambung dengan mulut Shinichi. Duel lidah pun kembali terulang dengan lebih dalam dari ciuman sebelumnya. Sang detektif yang tidak tahan akan sensasi yang ia rasakan mulai mendesah panjang.

"Hgn...,"

Kedua tangan Shinichi yang telah terlepas dari genggaman Kaito kini mulai merengkuh leher Kaito untuk mendekat. Jemari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambut sang pesulap akibat rasa nikmat yang dialaminya.

"Ka—ngh!" Shinichi memekik disela-sela ciumannya saat merasakan tangan Kaito yang masuk ke dalam bajunya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kaito yang mulai meraba perutnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Angh!"

Pagutan mesra mereka kembali terlepas. Kini Kaito kembali menyerang area leher Shinichi yang sukses membuat sang detektif kembali mendesah nikmat.

Kaito menyeringai senang, sepertinya Shinichi tidak menolak semua tindakan yang ia lakukan. Mungkin, sudah saatnya bagi Kaito untuk memulai permainannya ke arah inti. Karena sejak tadi bagian diantara kedua kakinya sudah tak terbendung.

Dengan satu jentikan jari, pakaian yang Shinichi dan Kaito pun menghilang.

Shinichi terdiam kaget saat ia merasakan kalau bajunya telah hilang. Bola mata birunya menatap Kaito yang sudah bersiap untuk 'memakannya'.

Sang detektif tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka ke dalam ciuman lembut.

Kegiatan mereka pun berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, di mana Shinichi terus menyerukan nama Kaito diiringi dengan desahan erotis dari mereka berdua.

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Well, saia tahu kalau fict yang satu ini gaje, aneh, dan jelek. Fict ini awalnya dibuat hanya sebagai penghilang stress saia terhadap tugas yang numpuk, jadi maaf jika fic ini sangat mengecewakan :')

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, :D

Mind to review?


End file.
